


Strawberry Jelly Beans

by ClockworkWolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Easter, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkWolf/pseuds/ClockworkWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean hates holidays and Marco hates seeing him upset. He plans out a nice Easter surprise for him and ends up enjoying it just as much if not more than Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Jelly Beans

My anxiety was starting to take hold of my casual posture and I could tell that he noticed. I chewed my nails like I sometimes did when I got nervous. It was Easter Sunday a little after noon and our friends and family would be showing up around 3. perfect.. and although the apartment was all set and decorated, I was far from mentally ready.

He knew everything about me and although he was slumped on our couch with his arms crossed and wearing his best scowl, I could see the concern in his warm amber eyes.

I paced slowly, absent mindedly, and started twirling a finger through my short black hair. I realized as Jean let out a long frustrated sigh that maybe I was being a bit selfish.

Regardless of my social anxieties I knew that holidays always put him in a bad mood and he didn’t like having people invading his space especially in his own home. I stopped pacing and leaned over the back of the couch, my arms crossed under me. 

“hey…” I said in a breathy tone looking over at his evident frown and furrowed eyebrows. “how are you feeling about all this?”

“How do you think I’m feeling, Marco?” he said with almost a smirk.

“I know.. but it’s Easter and it’s our family and stuff.” I sighed “shit I don’t have any room to talk.. I don’t want people here, to be honest I just want to sleep right now”

“You’re usually so excited for the holidays” He turned and looked at me hunched over his shoulder and I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“well I was but sometimes my worries creep up on me” I half smiled and looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. 12:30 hmm.. Definitely still enough time to make his Easter special. I stood up and ruffled his hair. “I got you something for Easter, ya know.” I smiled.

“No not more candy.. I swear if it’s more candy I will personally put an end to you, freckles” I chuckled and glanced over at the big Easter basket filled with all sorts of candies and the special bag filled with his favorite Strawberry Jelly Beans that he’d found on his night table this morning.

“Better than candy” I mumbled as I leaned down and kissed his lips.

“I’m listening.” He smiled now and got up to walk to the fridge for a glass of tea.

“I’ve gotta go get it okay?.. Uh just.. meet me in the bedroom in 10 minutes” I blushed and noticed him raise his eyebrows over his glass.

“What’re you assembling a bike or something? Damn it better have streamers” I laughed at that and shook my head.

“10 minutes… nerd” and I walked the few feet separating me from our room and shut the door behind me before he could come up with a sassy come back.  
Alright Bodt, now is your chance. I walked to the closet and opened my school backpack, where I had a cleverly stashed everything. I climbed out of all of my clothes including my boxers and tossed it all into the hamper.

Taking a deep breath, I smiled to myself in the mirror and pulled on pink lace panties. I felt a little ridiculous but I knew he liked this sorta thing. So I continued to put a black bowtie around my neck and yanked on black thigh high stockings.

I blushed at the sight of myself and approached the mirror, swiping my finger through an eye shadow compact and applying some sparkles under my eyes. With a grimace I put on the stupid pink bunny ear head band and reached to the bottom of my bag for the final touch. 

If he doesn’t fall over from the sight of this I’ll kill him. I winced at the sight of the hot pink anal plug with a fluffy white bunny tail on the end that I now held in my hand. Fuck. 

I squirted a highly generous amount of lube over it and leaned onto the footboard of our bed, tentatively slipping my own finger inside of myself first and wiggling it around a bit until I was sure I was wet enough. I moved the silicone tip to my slicked entrance and bit at my lower lip. This better be worth it. I pushed it slowly in, its thickness gradually stretching me further. It only hurt a little and when I finally had it in I felt absolutely humiliated and totally fuckin’ adorable all at once.

“Ready or not here I come” I heard Jean call. Shit.. I pounced onto our bed, taking one of the pillows under me as I landed softly on my stomach arching my back a bit to show off the tail. I bit at the pillowcase and kept it in my teeth in an attempt to look hot. The door handle clicked as it turned. Shitshitshit.

He stopped in the door way his mouth hanging open and practically glowing as his face flushed a bright red. His eyes sliding up and down my decorated body. “Jesus Fucking Christ” he practically whispered.

“Jean its Easter!.... I mean uh… like what you see?” I giggled and blushed.

“M-marco.. holy hell oh my god. You look so incredibly hot. Fffuck. Uh can I uh..” his stammering was absolutely adorable and I rose to my knees and crawled to the end of the bed.

“Here… You do whatever you want sweetie” I smiled and tossed him a pink plastic egg. He caught it and looked at it, confused. I sat back on my knees fluttering my eyelids and watched him hesitantly open it as if more jelly beans were going to pour out. To his surprise.. Instead I had put a bottle of strawberry flavored lube inside, and once he saw what it was he blushed a thousand shades redder.

He didn’t think twice before tossing it on the bed and yanking his shirt off and practically leaping out of his pants. “God damn it Marco.. you really know how to make me enjoy holidays. Like fuck.”

I smiled innocently and as he approached the bed I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and pulled him down onto me. Feeling his bare thighs graze my hips as he straddled me was enough to make me realize just how tight these silly panties were.

“Over here” I smiled and patted the space next to me on the bed. He climbed off of me and spread out on his back next to me. I sat up and pinned his shoulders to the bed, placing my knees on either side of his pale figure. “You ready for this?”

He leaned up unexpectedly and kissed roughly at the nape of my neck, adding gentle nips to and leaving behind tiny red marks all over my soft freckled skin. Before I could get a word in edge wise he had a finger rubbing over nipple roughly and I winced. Biting back a tiny moan, he situated himself under me and accidently bumped my tail with his leg which pushed the anal plug deeper. “A-aaah Jean.. wait this is your gift… jus’ lemme do the thing”

He shot me a devilish grin and I licked at my lower lip. Leaning forward I began biting at his earlobe and I felt his hands settle on my waist. He had tilted his head to the side making my job much easier. I ran my tongue up his sensitive neck and fisted a hand into his coarse blondish hair, tugging it roughly. “This outfit will go to waste if I can only use it once a year ya know” I crooned.

“Marco you… hhh shit.. you put this on whenever you want. Ohmygod” his sentence was cut off by a long low moan as I grinded my hips into his solid erection. Hot under the thin fabric of his plaid boxers. I sat up straight and leaned back on my hands which tightly gripped his thighs. I pushed myself down onto him, rubbing up and down his length with my ass.

“Ahh Marco.. hnhhn” I steadily kept my pace and watched his composure slowly come undone. His sweat glistening in the light. I smiled.

“You look good like this” I noted as I raked my nails along the insides of his thighs. “this is about to get good” I smirked.

“You mean its not good now?” he moaned and I chuckled as I lifted myself off of him and shimmied down his body until I could comfortably settle myself between his thighs. I dragged my hands slowly up his sides and hooked my fingers under the waistband of his boxers. Tugging them down as jean lifted his hips to assist me.

As the cotton restraint fell from his ankles I felt him relax slightly under me. He closed his eyes and I pressed a soft tender kiss to the underside of his cock. He twitched and a quiet moan rose from his lips. Keeping my hands tight on his boney hips, I slipped the tip of his dick into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head. “H-holy… hellll” he managed to groan.

I pressed my tongue to the slit and hummed slightly. He arched his back involuntarily and I instantly yearned to see him completely lost in lust and pure bliss. I took his full length into my mouth, opening the back of my throat and letting him slide deep in me. Bobbing my head slowly I felt his thick and beautifully flushed dick slip against the wet surface of my mouth and down my throat.

His moans and curses only encouraged me and I quickened my pace, his cool and collected expressions completely gone as he tugged at his own hair and let his jaw hang open with moans and my own name consistently escaping. He bucked his hips into me, fucking my mouth as I continued to swirl my tongue around him.

Feeling his hips push against me earned him a few moans of my own and I rubbed my thumb over his skin gently. Saliva dripped down him and made his skin glisten nicely. His dick pushing into my mouth over and over I arched my back up and he began running his hands through my hair.

“M-mmarco.. ‘m getting close. Fuck I can’t..” I pulled away suddenly and he groaned in response. 

“n-not yet. We aren’t done just yet” I grinned and sat to the side of him. My cheek pressed to the sheets of our bed my knees bent under me and my back arched the tail high in the air.

He sat up, wasting no time in grabbing the egg and opening it to the bottle of lube. “How could I forget” he smiled and uncapped it. Guiding my hips towards him a bit more, kneeling behind me, drizzling the cold lube into his hand and slicking his cock with a few pleasured sighs.

His hand touched the tail and I winced “Holy fuck is this a.. oh my god” peering over my shoulder I can see him bite at his lip. “marco ffuck.. c’mere” he leans over me and kisses my cheek. I give him a satisfied grin.

He pulls the pink lace panties down around my thighs and presses his thumb to the tail “Jeeeannn fuckkkk” I shiver slightly and push myself towards him, sliding the silicone deeper. He pushes on the tail a little harder and then wiggles it around slightly. “goddamnitjean” I mumble. My thighs evidently shaking as he prods the stupid tail into me.

“all right I seriously can’t pretend to resist anymore” He says with smile and gently slides the anal plug out of me. I moan and grip at the bed sheets, Jean stares directly into my eyes and sucks the pink silicone clean. Fuck he is literally trying to kill me. 

Tossing it aside, he pushes my bunny ears forward and takes a handful of my hair, tugging my head back and slipping the tip of his wet warm dick into me.

“Marco.. damn it you’re so fuckin wet” he’s practically drooling over me as he pushes his full length in deep. “baby.. beg for me”

Damn it I’m no good at this shit. I sigh and mumble “Fuck me Jean.. Please” he twitches inside me.

“more..” he moans and begins to slide out a bit.

“hard Jean. Fuck me hard..” He slammed into me harder than before, moving slowly in and out and prodding directly at my prostate. “ffuckk, Jean you’re so thick.. o-oh my god. Faster” his nails dug into my hips and he continued to push into me a little faster.

I rocked myself back towards him, meeting his thrusts and pushing him deeper and harder into me. I could hardly think straight. My mind clouded and Jeans wanton moans filled the room. “Jean.. harder..” I moan and he pulls me closer, slamming into my prostate and reaching a hand around my waist to grip my cock. 

“harder?” he instigates. “Yes fuck.. please Jean..” he grins and pulls me over to the edge of the bed, pulling my lace thong off completely and stepping onto the floor behind me. He guides me onto my back kissing my chest, admiring my blushing face. I wrap my legs around his back and he pushes back into me, taking hold of my dick at the same time.

He presses his thumb lightly over the slit and rubs my pre come in gentle circles over the head of my practically painful erection. 

He leans over me to reach the lube and quickly coats his hand before sliding tightly around me. With his free hand he grips my thigh, slapping it gently and hunching over to kiss me. He doesn’t pull away, he picks up where he left off instantly. Feverishly snapping his hips up into me, each push sending waves of pleasure through my body directly from my prostate. His hand tight around my cock he strokes my full length with his thumb gently pressed to the tip. He slides his tongue deep in my mouth moaning into the kiss and his ragged breaths cold against my wet skin.

I can’t contain myself much longer.. he stands and hooks his thumbs behind my knees, spreading my legs slightly and pulling almost completely out. I can see the warm lust practically ooze from his eyes and he slams into me hard. 

I practically yell his name and he continues to pound into my tight warmth. Long low moans leave his lips as he speeds up, rocking the bed into the wall with each thrust. The room is spinning and I swear, I cant do this much longer. His hand speeds up with him, lube dripping down my thighs and over his hand.

“Jean.. I…. please” he pushes forward further, warm and thick inside me I moan again biting at my knuckle. His thrusts are in sync with his hand and he practically falls forward, his free hand wrapping behind me and gripping my shoulder. He pulls me down towards him, his pace becoming uneven.

He stops suddenly kissing my lips and still sliding his hand over my cock. He rocks his hips into me without pulling out. His dick massaging the sensitive areas perfectly. He grinds into me again only harder, his hand speeding up and my vision blurring. My name on his tongue as he bites down hard on his lip.

Jean pulls out and slams back in, his grip tightening around me and I lose it. I come harder than I ever have before and he speeds up to fuck me perfectly through my orgasm “Jeann fuckk I- I lo- love you.. holy shit”

He blushes and frees his wet hand from me, our stomachs dotted with my come. He’s panting and his legs are shaking, I feel him tense. 

“can I come in-“ I interrupt him “yes please..” I grin and blush.

His next thrust is followed by warm hot liquid filling me and dripping down my thighs. I moan loudly and close my eyes and his thrusts slow.

Still leaning onto me he hums my name and nuzzles into my neck, pulling me back onto the bed and grabbing a few tissues before collapsing next to me.

I slide my hand through his hair as he falls limp against my chest. “Th-thank you Jean.. for a great Easter..” I chuckle as I clean myself up a little.

“It was your idea” he mumbles.

“true.. well we still have..” I look at the alarm clock on my night stand. “an hour and a half.. how does a nap sound?”

“Yes” is all he can manage and I wrap my arms around him tightly and kiss his forehead. Closing my eyes with a content smile on my face.

I’m really lucky… heh. I guess Easter isn’t always that bad.


End file.
